


From A Kiss To Red Cabbage

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Smoking, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt to fill in the gap between Rae and Finn's first kiss without informing the gang of their relationship included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A Kiss To Red Cabbage

Wednesday 28 August 1996

Well diary today was the best day EVER. I'm too aroused to write now - will fill you in tomorrow; I need to go to bed and take care of some business.

Thursday 29 August 1996

Good morning diary: HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! Yesterday HE KISSED ME!

My first kiss with a heterosexual boy and not just any boy; the most mouth-watering sex god in the whole of southern Lincolnshire. Yes Finn Nelson whose face is so delicious it makes my lady-parts well up just thinking about it. 

After the bowling date no kissing, Chloe insisted Finn needed to prove he is manly, fierce and strong; so I went to see him play footie to show him, but he injured himself. I think I was partly to blame; he was distracted by my encouraging cheers so I just had to rush to his aid and help clean the wound. Even when he's sweaty and covered in blood he is the king of horn. I was overcome with lust from his sexy disheveled appearance and manly scent that I started babbling on about some old shite; asking if he thought I was weirdo. Before I knew it he lunged forward kissing me amongst the blood and the sweat in the dirty old changing room. I thought he might have kissed me because he felt sorry for me, but he said he did cos he wanted TO and to SHUT me up. If he's always gonna do that to keep me quiet I'm gonna have talk a lot more shite in future. I was seriously turned on; when he pulled me closer he almost mounted me exploring my mouth with his tongue and kissing down my neck. The gushing it caused in my lady clam nearly flooded the entire boys changing room. He reached his clammy hand up my top and squeezed my right boob and rubbed his thumb over my bra covered nipple. That sent a wave of pleasure through my body I never would have dreamt was possible. I would have creamed my knickers right there then if we hadn't heard the clipping of football boot studs coming towards the changing room. We broke apart just before his team mates saw us. I jumped up and said I'd wait for him outside while he got changed.

I barely had time to contain myself from the exertions though as he burst from the changing room looking like he just chucked his clothes on without showering first. The walk back to his house was amazing. He held my bag for me and threw his arm around my shoulders holding me tight. The knicker wetting way he was looking at me made me wonder whether he knocked his head when he fell and was mistaking me for Julia Roberts.

He dragged me up to his room faster than I thought I could ever be dragged and he pounced towards me lips first as soon as the door closed behind us. He apologised for being so sweaty and gave me free rein of his record collection whilst he got cleaned up. He returned holding 2 cups of tea looking sexier than ever in his Jeans and Oasis tee. After he placed them on his bed side table he caressed my cheek saying I had his blood on my face. I should have been grossed out but to me it was just a reminder of that delectable kiss. He wiped it away then carried on where we left off. 

We listened to our favourite albums, snogged and groped each other until it got so late my mum rang up Finn's house looking for me. Only thing is we didn't know Mr Nelson was home and he walked into Finns room just as I forced my hand into Finn's trousers and grabbed hold of his nob. His dad coughed and said mum was looking for me and scuttled back downstairs. I was devastated with embarrassment but Finn said his dad is quite chill so probably wouldn't mention it. Finn cheered me up with some more kisses and a cuddle but I still felt my cheeks burn when I said goodbye to Mr Nelson. 

Finn drove me home and we had another quick snog in his car before he left leaving me breathless and wet. As a result I flicked my bean for hours last night; my fingers were as wrinkled as prunes by the time I was finished. But it had to be done; I had a horn that just could not be sated. And it felt even better than usual imagining my gorgeous Finn was the one with his hands on my boobs and his finger on my clit.

Anyway, I've got to go Finn's picking me up in a bit - we're meeting the gang for lunch at the chippy and we want to walk in together hand in hand so they'll realise we're an item without us having to say so.

Friday 30 August 1996

Drunk - I'll tell you tomow wen chip went. Ps Fin has a butiful ars and v big hands.

Sunday 1 September 1996

Oops I haven't written for a few days; there's just so much going on. My last entry made me laugh. I was very drunk and extremely giddy Friday night. Finn was feeling my boobs up for a good 20 minutes on the door step before mum came along and opened it. Finn kissed my cheek and scuttled off leaving me randier than a dog in heat. This boy makes me so horny I'm in danger of committing a sex crime!!

Anyway after the boob blocking I had a Branston sarnie and passed out. I woke yesterday morning with pickle in my bed and a pen in my hand. I guess I must have written that entry after I ate the sandwich.

So Friday went well I met Finn in the playground behind his house (I wasn't ready to see Mr Nelson again). We snogged for like about an hour before it was time to meet the gang. I rode on the back of Finn's scooter; I was scared at first; worried I might break it. Finn said I was being a div and pulled me onto the back. Once in position he grabbed both my hands and wrapped my arms around his waist. I might have gushed a bit at the sensation of snuggling my gorgeous Adonis coupled with the feeling of the bike vibrating beneath.

As soon as we dismounted the bike Finn clamped his arm around me in that way he keeps doing. It's almost like he's making sure that everyone around knows I'm his, like he wants to make sure I'm not going anywhere. That made me so happy, he makes me so happy! I just had to kiss him before our meeting so I slammed him up against the chippy window and snogged his face off. He let out a satisfied groan when I did and when I pulled out of the kiss he was smiling and panting. I think he might have wanted to carry on but we could hear the gang whooping and hollering from inside.

They were all clapping and cheering when we walked in and Chop called out that he was pleased Finn finally got the balls to do what he'd wanted to do for weeks. Archie said he was relieved he wouldn't have to hear him moping on about me anymore. Chlo and Iz did lots of clapping and giggling and Iz insisted that we would have to go on a double date. Chlo wanted to know all the gory details and insisted that both me and Izzy go back to hers for girlie time. Finn pulled a face and I could tell he didn't want me to go but Chloe said we'd turn into one of those sorts of couples that dropped their mates at the drop of the hat. The lads agreed and forced him off to football practice while I was obliged to do girly stuff all afternoon. It was ok I enjoyed banging on about how gorgeous Finn is, how great he is at kissing and just how squeezable his pert bottom is. I enjoyed hearing their stories too, but I had to put my foot down when the Back Street Boys cd was suggested. It took some strong negotiations and in the end the only cd we could find that we all liked was a Beatles compilation belonging to Chloe's mum.

Just before the pub I let the girls put what they called 'a dusting' of makeup on my face and it did look ok. I was pleased with the result and was looking forward to seeing my Finn.

We met up at The Swan for a few bevvies and was informed by Chop that we were headed for the Basement. I wasn't really in the mood for the noise of the club especially as I hadn't really chatted to Finn all day so I settled for some raunchy dancing with him all night. It was the dogs bollocks! it was dark and muggy in the club and the music was ok. But the best bit was Finn Sex God Nelson was grinding himself against me and I'm pretty sure I could feel his erection pressing into me as I grabbed hold of his arse. I cannot believe that I could have that affect on him. I really need to chuck a pint of sex in his face before he changes his mind; before he wakes up from his dream and realises I'm not Pamela Anderson. We danced and snogged the night away until I had to go home at 11:00 pm

Yes I've been given a curfew as mum said I'm only 16 and wants me home (alone) at a decent hour; I think she panicked when she saw the door step kissing session! So Finn walked me home and we had a full on makeout session around the corner before Finn dropped me off at the front door. Mum was there waiting for us and was really sweet to Finn; she said that if he was going to be around a lot more he should come for dinner after football. He agreed and will be here in a bit. I'm not sure about it though - I don't really like to eat in front anybody. Any way I better go and peal the spuds before mum blows her stack.

\----

I'm back. Dinner looked nearly as yummy as my boyfriend. I managed to take a bit of the roast chicken and a bite of roast potato and then push the food around the plate. I don't think anybody noticed though. Mum was on her best behaviour asking Finn about his hobbies and his family. I reckon she'll give him a proper grilling next time. She probably didn't want to scare him off on his visit.

I promised to spend the rest of the evening at home for family time and Finn insisted on staying. He spent the whole evening snuggling me and scribbling patterns onto my leg. He was very sociable with my mum and Karim making them laugh and being all Finn like. I think he must have been made in a sex factory.

We had a bit of kiss just before he left and he said he wants us to spend the whole day together tomorrow. He's going to pick me up at 10:00 am and we're going to hang out at his. I can't wait.

Monday 2 September 1996

Today didn't go quite to plan. Mr Nelson took a surprise days annual leave from work today, so we didn't get to spend the day canoodling after all. To top it all a new rule has been enforced in the Nelson household too! When female friends are round, his bedroom door has to be left ajar. Aaaahhhhh we're being cock blocked by both our parents - we're being parent blocked. And this new rule, what a joke; Finn could be in his room giving Archie a blowie, but if a girl is visiting he can't even have a private frenchie and a grope. 

We spent the morning sat on his bedroom floor with our backs against his bed. We held hands and we chatted and we listened to music. It was still a great day. I like hanging out in his room it feels welcoming and familiar. And the faint spicy smell of his after shave is always lingering in the air. I love that scent it makes me hornier than a Vikings helmet. I love it so much that when Finn nipped to the loo I swiped one of the t-shirts that he had lurking under his bed and stashed it in my bag. I shall keep it forever as a reminder of my hot bodied boyfriend.

After lunch Mr Nelson dropped us off in town so we could go to the record shop. Finn wanted to return a Dire Straits album his dad had bought for him so needed to beg Rob the owner to let him trade it. He ended up with a credit note for a fiver and a couple of spliff's worth of hash. We went to the park and sat on a bench next to the river. Well I sat and he laid with his head on my lap and we smoked the spliff's. Smoking was hard at first, I'm familiar with the taste of it from all the Finn smooching, but I found it hard to inhale instead of swallow; and it did cause quite an alarming feeling at the back of my throat and in my chest at first, but by the end of the spliff it felt fine. I felt so relaxed, yes me relaxed and a bit giggly. We chilled for a while on the bench and we shared an earbud each to listen to my Discman. When Park Life finished we giggled and chatted; he told me how he longed to kiss me the night of mums wedding; how he kicked himself at his own fear. This is the funny bit. He said he had a stiffy the whole walk home that was chaffing in his trousers. I questioned what he did when he got home and he said he had a wank; and he thought about me!!! GUUUUUSSSSSHHHH!! He asked if I ever thought about him in that way and it must have been because I was stoned or because of his gorgeous disarming face I admitted to rubbing one out nearly every night. He said he did too and that led to some pretty heavy petting. I said I really wanted to see him and touch him but it was already time to meet up with his dad for a lift home. 

When I arrived at the pub this evening Finn rushed to me saying he had a plan to get us some private time to do what we talked about. I think he's going to show me how to touch him and I can't wait. He has footie for the next 2 days and his dad is still lurking about. So he's going to tell his dad that he's going out with the lads to Peterborough for the day on Thursday. He knows his dad will go into work if he's not about. We're gonna sneak back to his for some private time. I'm going to need tidy up my pleasure garden if I'm going to have a visitor in that area. I'm so excited!

We did the usual stuff this evening; we had a few snakebites, did a bit of kissing and had a laugh with our mates. Life really is great at the moment even my mum and Karim are on top form - although the curfew is still in place.

I'm going to watch the lad's play footie with the girls tomorrow and then we're going to have a sleepover at Chloe's afterwards, so I'm off to bed now. 

Thursday 5 September 1996

So much has happened the last few day I can hardly keep up. Tuesday and Wednesday are a distant blur in comparison to today so I'll just give you a quick recap: watching the footie was fun; Finn was on the skins team so I got to ogle his firm naked torso for 90 minutes. The sleepover was fun; we watched some girly films and drank lots of Hooch.

Wednesday we were invited for a smoke around Barney's house. It was fun I spent most of the evening laying in Finn's arms on the sofa whilst everybody else played Spin the bottle upstairs. Finn brought his Knebworth mix tape with him and talked me through all of his choices while caressing any part of bare skin he could find. It turns out he compiled the whole mix tape with me in mind. Sigh - I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I'm going to try to keep him for as long as I can.

And now for the BIG news. Finn and I watched from the bottom of the road this morning as Mr Nelson drove off to work. We ran into the house giggling with excitement. After some serious tongue aerobics I asked him to remove his jeans. He was apprehensive at first saying he wanted to satisfy me first. I didn't mind we had all day and I really wanted to hear him groan. He removed his t-shirt and pulled his trousers and pants down to reveal his nob.

I didn't really know what I expected to see, but I know it wasn't that, it looked liked Gonzo's nose. I know I already touched him the other day but it still felt really alien to me, it felt so hard and warm; I mean really warm! Being aware that the cock is the most delicate part of a man's body I tentatively placed my hand on him. He smiled and laughed at how gentle I was and asked me to grab and squeeze it. I couldn't believe it could take that sort of beating; he guided my hand up down his shaft still holding firmly and the sensation of his skin moving in my hand was unusual and exhilarating. And the look on his face; I was elated to see him in such pleasure. I can inform you that Finn's sex face is the horniest thing I have EVER seen. It only took a couple of movements until his stomach muscles tensed and he groaned the sexiest noise ever whilst his spunk spurted out all over my knuckles.

He gave me a bashful smile after he jizzed offering to get me some tissues to clean my hand. He pulled on his jeans looking a bit embarrassed while I just sat opened mouth gawping at his sheer sexiness. I needed some action before my ovaries exploded. As soon as my hand was clean he was on me. I was so surprised I fell backwards on his bed and he was straddling me, he was tweeking my nipples through my top at the same time as his hand was pulling at the zip of my jeans. I was in heaven; it was finally going to happen. But I shit you not we were parent-blocked again. Mr Nelson slammed the door calling For Finn to come down stairs right away. Mrs Crowther from next door had dobbed him in and he was in a lot of trouble for lying. I don't think his dad cared that much I was there, he was really miffed about the lying and as a result Finn is grounded until further notice. My poor Finn. I spoke to him on the phone a moment ago and he said it was worth it and that he can't wait to return the favour; he wants to make me scream.

On that note I'm going to retire to Bedfordshire and buff my own muff.

Friday 6 September 1996

Finn is grounded and I miss him and I feel guilty. I chatted with him on the phone today and he still maintains it was worth it. 

I went for a smoke with the gang in Archie's car this evening. It was quite funny; we pulled up down a country lane and Chop insisted we do a hot box which meant we weren't allowed to open the car windows or doors. It was quite claustrophobic but it did make us all pretty stoned. We chatted and laughed a lot but then I felt guilty that Finn wasn't there so I asked them to drop me home instead of the pub so I could ring Finn and fill him in. He said he was disappointed that I came home and made me promise to go out and have a laugh without him tomorrow, as long as I promised not to get off with anyone else. Really? A. Why would I want to get off with anyone else? B. Who else would want to get off with me? I didn't say that to him as he doesn't like it when I say stuff like that. I just mentioned point A.

Anyway night, night hopefully he'll be allowed out tomorrow.

Sunday 7 September 1996

Finn still hasn't been granted a reprieve. I went to the pub without him last night. It was weird and I did feel guilty, but I promised I would. The gang gave me a great deal of grief saying they could never believe I couldn't survive a night without pining after a boy and they were right. So to make up for it I drank a scary amount of snakebites and ended up playing truth or dare. I didn't fancy giving out intimate details about me and Finn so chose dare each time it was my turn. I can't remember everything I did but I do remember singing that Finn was my Wonderwall in the middle of the Swan and I also remember ringing Mrs Crowther from a telephone box asking to speak to Mike Hunt. The gang thought it was hilarious.

The next thing I remember was waking up here in my bed surrounded by sweetie wrappers and discarded walnuts. I've spent the whole of today in my pyjamas feeling rough. I plan to stay this way until tomorrow when hopefully my hangover will have recovered and Finn might be allowed out.

Monday 9 September 1996

Yay Finn was allowed to come out for football today. He came round just before for some overdue kissing and he came back for some more afterwards. He thinks he'll be allowed out properly tomorrow and I'm hoping for some sexcapades of epic proportions.

He rang me this evening to say that he's been granted freedom tomorrow and he has plans to come round and play my banjo. I'm going to cash in that promise the moment my bedroom door is shut. I've been having to buff my own muff for far too long. I yearn to know what Finn's nimble fingers feel like in my pleasure garden.

Tuesday 10 September 1996

Well Finn didn't let me down on his promise. I was so happy he was allowed out again and we entered into epic snogging the moment my door was shut. We had to be very quiet though, as my mum was home and has started to become weird and emotional all the time. It was very hard being quiet when the most handsome, interesting, sweet, sensitive, hot bodied Adonis is groping you all over. We thought we better make it quick as my mum could walk in at any moment. Finn pulled his jacket off and undid the zip of my jeans gently moving his finger down south. This boy is seriously talented with his fingers. Up until this point I'd only ever rubbed my clit but he had two fingers inside me and a thumb on my clit, positioned as if he were holding a bowling ball. He was tapping on my clit with that thumb and his fingers had found a spot inside me I didn't know needed attention. Within seconds I was shouting Holy, Lord Jesus Christ. It felt amazing and the best part of it all was the way he looked me in the eyes the whole time. He looked like he adored me as much as I adore him. He was so pleased with himself when he made me cum judging by the smile on his face. He asked if it was alright and I jokingly made out it was just ok. I wanted to explore his body some more but it was all ruined again; this time by some bloody red cabbage. My mum burst into my room demanding I fetch red cabbage to go with Hotpot. My flies were still open and Finn's fingers were still wet. I managed to dive on my front so she couldn’t tell what we'd been up to. Fortunately she didn't notice, she was too busy crying and telling Finn she was going through the change. What an embarrassment.

I was really pissed off because this interruption reminded Finn he had football. I was hoping he would stick around and create a sex quake. No amount of pouting on my part worked and he disappeared saying the best 3 words you could imagine, no not I love you – even better he said ‘to be continued’. I think my mum scared him with all her crying.

Well at least we had a nice hotpot and red cabbage for tea. Finn rang this evening to say that he enjoyed smelling me on his finger during the footy match and he would very much like to continue where we left off tomorrow. I cannot wait for it to be continued.

The end


End file.
